Spring Break Sins
by PUCKLEBERRY PURE
Summary: The Glee gang heads to Florida for Spring Break where major smut ensues. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The fun, diverse characters of Glee belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**This is a LOOSE sequel to "Size Does Matter", by me. It can easily stand alone though.**

**In my world, Quinn did not get pregnant when she and Puck got it on.**

**In my world, Mark Salling would remain shirtless permanently. **

88888888888888888

Chapter 1

Noah pulled his truck into Rachel's driveway and sprang to the door. Spring Break. Fuck, yeah he was excited. He knocked at the door and her dad opened it quickly. The whole glee club was headed to Panama City Beach, Florida, for Spring Break. He couldn't wait, a week with his babe on the beach and very little supervision. This was too awesome.

After he loaded all 4 of her bags (FOUR!) and a cooler into his truck, they headed up to the high school where his truck would be parked all week. The group was meeting there to drive to Florida in a giant carpool. He loved his truck, but he didn't think it was dependable enough to get them to Florida so he would let someone whose daddy bought her or his vehicle drive them. This was his first big vacation in a really long time. His ma just didn't have the extra dough for this kind of vacation. If the Glee Club weren't being sponsored by Brittany's family, they wouldn't be going at all. Her parents had rented a huge house on the beach, and they were going to perform at a few senior citizen centers. It's all good to him. Free vacation, pretty much.

Rachel and he rode in Mike's car with Brittany and him. He tried scoring some action in the backseat, but Rachel was very firm. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were taking the lead in the front. It was kind of funny that they were "chaperoning". Most of the time, it looked like they were the ones who needed a chaperone.

The drive was long, and Puck was impatient and bored. Brittany, Mike, and Rachel sang along to the radio a lot, but he wasn't into it. He was always antsy in a car if he wasn't driving. He tried to drive at the first stop, but Mike wasn't ready to relinquish the wheel. He tried sleeping too, but it just wasn't in the cards. He was bored silly and was slowly going insane. Brittany decided they needed a game to entertain themselves. She called it "what if". Shit. He hated these girly games. They always got him into trouble.

The first one was easy… "What if you found a bag of money…"  
Like who, if he or she was honest, wouldn't keep it? Seriously.

"What if you had the opportunity to sleep with the celebrity of your dreams and your significant other would be guaranteed not to find out?" This was trickier. He could feel Rachel's eyes on him. Mike immediately said no he would turn the celebrity down in favor of a "real" relationship. Damn liar. Rachel and Brittany agreed they would turn it down.

"My girlfriend wouldn't find out?" Puck asked. "I would definitely do my dream celebrity."

Rachel huffed and smacked him in the arm before he could continue.

"Any chance to do THE Rachel Berry, Broadway diva, would be totally worth it!" He smiled at her.

"You really think I'll be your dream celebrity?" she asked him hopefully.

"Babe, you already are."

That shit got him to second base and killed a few hours of a long car ride.

After they stopped off at Subway for dinner, Puck took over driving for a while. Things went well until Rachel put her head on his leg to take a little nap. Shit. He couldn't have her face that close to his dick and not think about the last time her lips were wrapped around it. It had been like four freakin' days. Mother Nature had kept them from enjoying their favorite pastime last weekend, and Rachel had wanted to keep Puck from going crazy. She had led him into her bathroom upstairs at her house and taken care of things in a matter of minutes. He had to admit, it did make him less tense. But now, now he was thinking about it too much, and it just wasn't going to happen.

He glanced in the rearview mirror to see Brittany and Mike all wrapped around each other, sound asleep. Were they like going out or just hooking up? He'd have to ask Rachel because he was always the last one to know these things.

He rubbed Rachel's cheek a little and trailed a finger over her lips. She turned toward his finger, half asleep, and started sucking on it a little. SHIT. Instantly hard, he raised himself off the seat a little to readjust. Shorts were way too tight.

He used one hand to reach under her top and cup a breast. He felt her nipple respond instinctively. He stroked it a little and put a thumb over it. He wished he could get his mouth to it, but that probably wouldn't be too safe heading down the highway.

He watched Rachel arch her back a little, and she put her knees together tight. AHA! This was progress. He reached a little further and started stroking her over top of her jeans. They were a little tight in the crotch, so he couldn't really feel anything, but he knew they were pressing hard on her clit. He rubbed harder and thought he heard a moan. He reached back up to her breasts and tugged her shirt up higher so he could see her boobs.

She was completely awake now. "Noah?" she questioned.

"Sorry, babe. I could feel your breath on me, and it reminded me of last Sunday, and then…"

She got a wicked gleam in her eye. She peeked over the seat to make sure the couple in back was completely asleep. Then she reached for his fly and undid his shorts. Puck gulped. No fucking way, his sweet little girl who had been a virgin less than a month ago was going to…

"Fuck, yeah!" he whispered as she grabbed hold of his cock and started fisting it up and down. She tugged at the shorts until she got them down a little. She stroked his balls which had already tightened up close to his body. When she put him in her mouth and deep throated him he swerved a little with the car. Fortunately nobody was nearby. Damn.

"Noah, you have to concentrate on driving or I'm going to have to stop," she warned him.

" 'S alright babe. I'm good. I'm good. Don't stop!"

This was totally going in the spank bank. Fuck, yeah. She was licking him up and down and playing with the boys. Then she sucked on just the tip and swirled her tongue around. All of a sudden she put him all the way in with that amazing lack of a gag reflex.

"Rach," he warned her.

He always warned her even though 90% of the time she DIDN'T care. That's how fucking hot his girlfriend was. She swallowed and liked it.

He unloaded down her throat and kept the car running smooth, although he was grateful as hell for cruise control. She tucked him back in his shorts and helped him get the shorts back up and on. He kissed her and thanked her and told her how much he loved her.

Brittany and Mike woke up then.

"What's that smell?" Brittany asked.

"I don't smell anything." Rachel asked.

Puck tried to keep the smile off his face when he caught Mike's eye in the rearview mirror and he mouthed "You dirty fucker!" to him. Damn straight. He was a stud.

They arrived at the condo about midnight. It had been a long night but Mr. Schue quickly went through room assignments.

"Puck and Finn, Rachel and Tina, Artie and Kurt, Mike and Matt, Quinn and Mercedes, Brittany and Santana. Now remember guys, you stay with your roommate all week. No changes. You should not be in a member of the opposite sex's room for any reason. The girls are on the top floor, the guys are on the second floor. PLEASE abide by these rules for all our sakes or I will have to revoke privileges. Ms. Pillsbury will be on the floor with the girls, and I will be on the floor with the guys. I know some of you are in relationships, but this is for everyone's comfort and safety."

Puck smirked. No fucking way he was staying away from his girl this whole trip. Glee club or no glee club. Puck carried Rachel's FOUR suitcases up to her room.

"Which room is Ms. Pillsbury's?" he asked her quietly.

"I think she's right next store. Why?"

He just smiled. He took a mayonnaise packet out of his pocket and wiped it on the floor in front of the bed. Then he walked out. When he saw Ms. Pillsbury struggling to carry her suitcases up he quickly offered to help.

"Thank you, Puck!" she told him. She had seen him carry Rachel's bags and was a little irritated that Will hadn't offered to do the same for her!

"Which room?" he asked and she motioned to the one he had just come from, but fortunately he had not seen it.

As he set the bags down on the bed, he stopped and stood over the white mayo mess in front of the bed.

"Oh my god, is that a come stain?" he shouted.

"What? Where? GROSS!" she hollered and paled visibly. "How disgusting! I cannot sleep here. I cannot sleep here."

Will came rushing up and tried to console her by saying he'd clean it up. Puck quickly grabbed some paper towels and cleaner from the bathroom to wipe it up himself. He made it a point to walk right past her with it and mention something about who knows how that room was cleaned if that was still in there.

She started shaking. Will tried to tell her it would be fine, she had brought her own sheets, and they could clean it, but she told him there was no way she was sleeping in that room. Will looked around helplessly. Most of the other girls had unpacked a few items and hopped straight into bed so they could get to sleep. He couldn't ask them to switch at this point.

"I'll stay in this room, and you can have mine." Will told her chivalrously.

"Thank you, Will. Thank you."

"Seriously, Mr. Schue, we're going to go back to Ohio and you're going to tell people that you slept next to a bunch of high school girls while the other chaperone was on another floor? That shit'll get you fired for sure!"

Will ran his hand through his hair. Puck was right. That didn't sound good at all.

"Finn and I will switch with her. We don't care, and we haven't even unpacked."

"I don't know, Puck. I don't want you on the same floor as the girls…"

"Mr. Schue, what else can we do? We have no choice!"

And that, thought Puck, is how it's done. He went back down two flights of stairs to get his own bag and head up to his new room, coincidentally, the room next to his girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee continues to be owned by Ryan Murphy. Much as I disagree with how quickly he ended the Puck-Rachel romance, I usually think he's a genius.**

**Mark Salling makes me drool. For real. I think I wouldn't be able to look at him in real life because his eyes are so intense.**

**I REALLY appreciate the reviews. This one has almost as many as my last one after only one chapter. Please go back and read "Size Does Matter" and review that for me!**

Puck let Rachel sleep that night because, well, he was tired. And, he knew, the week was going to be rife with opportunities. He and Finn fell asleep quickly, but when Santana climbed into bed with Finn about 6:00, Puck got out of there. He was all for his bro getting some action, but he did not want to be in the same room. It was different on the car ride down, mostly because it was him getting the action.

He went down to the kitchen quietly. This place was super huge and NICE! He looked around for something to eat and made coffee. Someone had brought donuts so he ate one of them. He'd prefer a real breakfast, but he'd have to wait until they went grocery shopping. If they followed Mr. Schue's itinerary, that would be about 10:30 this morning. He turned the TV on quietly, but he was pretty restless. He looked at his cell phone. He'd been down here 10 minutes. Chances were Finn was done, but Santana might not be so he didn't want to go back up there. He was tired, so he lied down on the couch and fell back asleep.

A few hours later Mr. Schue was in the kitchen banging around. Seriously the guy was like taking INVENTORY of what was in the kitchen.

"Mr. Schue, keep it down!" he hollered.

"Sorry, Puck. But I do want to tell you how proud of you I am. I have to admit I was a little worried about you on the same floor as the girls, and I thought you'd be sneaking into Rachel's room. I admire that you respect her enough to keep your relationship about more than just the physical aspects."

Puck looked at him. "You didn't get laid last night either, huh."

Mr. Schue paused and ignored it. "Why are you sleeping down here, Puck?"

Cause Santana's a freaking screamer, and the last thing he wanted to hear her scream about was Finn's freakin' just cock.

"Finn's snoring. I woke up early and didn't want to wake anybody else up yet. I think I'm going to go for a run."

"Do you think that's safe? I'd really like you to stay with someone at all times."

"Well, I guess I could wait for Rachel. Do we all have to go grocery shopping? Couldn't I just give you money or something?"

"Yeah, that would work out. You two can go for a run, while the rest of us go shopping."

And that was how Puck was going to get laid this morning. His plan was going well. Very well.

Then everybody got up they showered and got going right away. The place had a master bathroom off Finn and Puck's room, another bathroom down the hall, a master bathroom off Ms. Pillsbury's (Emma's) room, and another one down the hall, plus a bathroom on the main floor as well. Mr. Schue had given up a bathroom when they switched rooms around, so he had to share with the guys. Mr. Schue was complaining that they were behind schedule, and handed out lists.

"Aren't you coming?" Mike asked Puck.

"No, Mr. Schue didn't want me running by myself, so he said Rachel and I could go now."

Mike looked at him. He knew Rachel didn't run. She was crazy for the elliptical and worked out with all kinds of dance moves, but Rachel did not run. Once again, Mike mouthed the words "Mother Fucker" to him. Puck smirked back. Not his fault that his bros didn't know how to make a plan.

Rachel was in a cute little workout outfit like she thought they were actually going to exercise.

He pulled her in his arms to kiss her.

"Babe, my dick's complaining to me that it hasn't been buried inside you in 9 days! It's like in hell. I need you, baby!" 9 days, was that shit right? They had to get less busy so they could get busy more!

"Noah, that's completely not true. Your dick was in my mouth just yesterday."

Instantly hard he rubbed her up and down his body.

"And hot as that was, I need more. Let's go up to my room."

His room already smelled like sex anyway, so they might as well go there. He took her up to the bed where he carefully took her clothes off and kissed her body up and down. He didn't know how many other times they'd have to take it slow like this this week, and he wanted to appreciate her, every last inch.

He kissed her breasts and ran his hot breath over her nipples. He slowed to twist them a little with his fingers, and waited for her to arch into his hands. Then he ran his hands over her hips and flat stomach. Her stomach was always hot, but because she was pretanning for the trip, the brown belly was even hotter than normal.

"I see you've been tanning naked," he growled at her.

She flushed red. How cute was that? This girl did all these insane sex activities with him like blow him down the highway, but she still turned red when he talked about her body. 'S fucking hot as hell.

He lowered his mouth to her so he could use his tongue to get her off. She hadn't had the opportunity for oral yesterday, so he owed her. Plus, she hadn't been able to get it on Sunday for girly reasons, so he really owed her.

She was soon whimpering and crying out, so he helped her along by inserting a thumb and pushing it into the rough patch at the back of her clit. He continued to flick his tongue out to catch the front side. Then he heard her shout out his name. He let her come down for that and then pushed his thumb in deeper. When she started riding his hand, he pulled it out and gave her what she really wanted. He reached for a condom, but she stopped him and told him she'd been on the pill long enough to be "safe". This would be his first time ever without a condom. Ever. Damn she was still a snug fit. He always tried to be gentle because she was so tiny but she usually begged for more.

"Harder. Harder." She urged him on.

"Wait, Rach, we've got time."

"Puck, fuck me harder!"

If she was calling him Puck, the girl had needs. He was not about to deny his girl so he pumped in harder and pulled her legs up on his shoulders. That intensified things for both of them, and he found himself breathing harder and trying to slow down a little.

She pulled him in and demanded more. She was gripping him so tight, and he couldn't hold out much more so he used his thumb to press on her clit and sent her over just before he did.

"Oh, baby, that was amazing. No condom feels so different. I could feel everything!"

"Noah, that was wonderful. You are the best."

He smirked at her words.

"You called me Puck. Are you going back to Noah now?"

"I did not call you Puck," she denied.

He smirked. "Whatever. You ready to shower again and head out to the beach? If we go first, we'll get the best chairs and shit."

She lit up at that and ran down the hall to her shower. He showered in the bathroom off his room and waited for her downstairs.

When she came downstairs in a cheetah print THONG bikini, he let his mouth drop open.

"Babe, you can't wear that here."

"What do you mean I can't wear that here, Noah?"

"Your ass is hanging out of that suit and the rest of the guys will want to tap that. I didn't know you were going to wear a suit like that."

"Noah, you saw me in this suit all last summer when you were cleaning my pool. You never said anything then."

Mostly because he couldn't talk when she was wearing that suit, especially when she was on her stomach and her tight ass cheeks were facing out at him.

" 'Cuz you weren't my girl then. You were dating Fucking Finn which I don't like to talk about. And it was in your backyard, not in front of everybody. You never wore that to any of the parties."

He might have her. She faltered a little.

"The other girls all brought suits like this."

File that in the bank. He could definitely look. He was not fucking dead. She was hesitating though, so he played dirty.

"Rach, it's fine with me if you want to wear it. I mean you're hot. But I just thought you were more modest than that. I mean Mr. Schue is going to be seeing your ass cheeks, and he's a teacher. That might be uncomfortable for you later."

Seal the deal. Her eyes had widened thinking about her teacher seeing her butt.

She went upstairs and changed into a ridiculously tiny bikini, but her ass was covered. Just for practice, he took her top off and mentally timed himself. 17 seconds. Damn he was good. He bet he could get it down to 12 by the end of the trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryan Murphy owns the characters of Glee. I just borrow them.**

**I'd love to borrow Mark Salling, but no such luck yet.**

**I love to hear feedback from readers, so I appreciate your reviews. This is a sequel to "Size Does Matter", although it can stand alone. I would appreciate reviews on that story too!**

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed already!**

Puck and Rachel headed to the beach and found chairs to lie out in. This was a "private beach", but there was still plenty of traffic. Puck was glad he had the sunglasses on so Rachel couldn't see him ogling girls passing by. Sometimes she had crazy ideas like it meant something if he noticed other girls. Damn crazy.

He had enjoyed rubbing lotion on Rachel, but he though she enjoyed rubbing it on him more. He was sure he'd heard a groan from her as she straddled his waist and rubbed his shoulders and back. That extra time in the gym really paid off in moments like these.

The other kids joined them after about 30 minutes.

"How was your 'run'?" asked Matt.

"Fucking badass," Puck answered.

They all laughed then. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were in the house putting away groceries and getting together some lunch. About 15 minutes later the guys decided they needed to play volleyball so Puck headed up to the house to grab a volleyball. He walked up the steps to the deck and opened the slider. He watched as Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue quickly separated and took a few breaths. He fucking loved it. He just cockblocked his Spanish teacher.

Mr. Schue was trying to take a few deep breaths.

"Puck, what are you kids up to?" he asked casually.

Since the guy was going to give him a grade and all, he took pity. Plus, he'd BEEN there. It fucking sucked. "Mr. Schue, we're all going to be playing volleyball- probably for an hour or so. I know you two have a lot to do in here, but you're welcome to join us."

Mr. Schue looked at him. "No, you're right, Puck. We do have a lot to do here. We'll probably join you later." He smiled.

Puck grabbed a volleyball and headed back to the beach. Now Mr. Schue owed him. That was a great feeling.

After volleyball the kids all went up to the house and ate some lunch. Ms. Pillsbury had made sloppy Joes and a giant salad. She had also purchased a fruit tray when they were at the store and set out a bunch of bags of chips. The kids ate, drank, and had a good time. When they went back to the beach, Puck and some of the guys went for a walk. Their house was handicap friendly and had planks to get down to the beach, but the whole beach was not as well equipped, so Artie stayed back with the girls.

"What are we doing, Puck?" Mike asked.

"We're scouting." Puck answered.

"For what?" Matt asked.

Puck took his gaze up and down the beach until it settled on what he was looking for. He saw the guy up the beach, handing out flyers.

"I think I need to talk to him," he told the other guys.

They looked on in confusion as Puck talked with the guy and brought him over to the other guys.

"Tonight then, 9 p.m. We'll get you $200 for all of us. You'll be out there?" Puck and the guy with the flyers shook hands. He kept one so he would remember where it was. Then he returned to the guys.

"What the fuck was that about?" asked Finn.

"That, Finn, was me getting us- as in all of us- girls and all, into a club tonight."

"What? How are you doing that? We're not even close to 21!"

"That's why we need the $200, and I am NOT paying for it all by myself."

"Fuck yeah!" shouted Matt and Mike as they did some weird high-five fist pound mix up.

"What about Mr. Schue?" asked Finn.

"Finn, don't say a word. Let ME take care of Schue."

Later that evening Puck watched as Emma was DEFINITELY giving Will the cold shoulder. The man was FRUSTRATED.

"Mr. Schue, can I talk to you a minute?" Puck asked politely.

"Sure, Puck," Will told him. They met in the entryway, further from Emma and the girls.

"Mr. Schue, I gotta tell you I can't help but notice you got lady problems. I consider myself kind of an expert on the babes, and I wanted to offer you some advice."

"Oh, Puck, I appreciate it, but I'll be okay," Will tried to tell him, but Puck cut him off with a look, chin angled to the side.

"Seriously, Mr. Schue, did you think that it was going to be an easy trip? You're asking her to WORK on her vacation. She's giving up her whole vacation to spend with YOUR kids, and it ain't exactly romantic, know what I mean? You need to take your girl out for a fine dinner and dancing. Spend some time on her. Know what I'm talking about?"

"Hmmm. Puck, it's scaring me a little to say this, but I think you might be on to something. What are you guys planning for tonight?"

Puck was ready with an answer. "Mr. Schue, we were talking about going to one of those all-you-can-eat seafood buffets and then hitting a movie. Is that okay?"

It was decided then. So the kids got ready to go out while Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury got ready to go on their date. Schue was humming to himself, and Emma was practically giddy with excitement. Just to make sure, Puck asked Will where they were going dancing. He nearly choked when Will named the club they were headed to themselves.

"What's wrong, Puck?" Will asked.

"Mr. Schue, didn't you hear those people on the beach talking about that place? There's like wet t-shirt competitions and shit there. 'S not exactly a romantic place!"

Puck didn't know about those wet t-shirt competitions, but he could hope.

"Oh my God, Puck. Thanks for warning me. That would have been a nightmare. Maybe I'll ask at the restaurant for a classy, romantic place. Hey, don't forget that we have a show tomorrow at the Senior Center. Try to mix in a little practice if you can."

"Sure thing, Mr. Schue. You have a great time."

After the adults left, the kids all changed their clothes to what they hoped were appropriate club clothes. They were all pretty geeked out about their first trip to a bar/club. Instead of going out to eat, they loaded up on leftovers from lunch guessing that Emma and Will wouldn't notice.

Puck gathered up the money from everyone to pay the bouncers. They drew straws to see who would drive. Finn and Tina got stuck driving. They piled tightly into two cars, glad they at least had the handicapped accessible one for Artie that provided more room. They walked up to the bouncer, and Puck grabbed his hand to shove money into it without being obvious.

"TJ! Good to see you man! Thanks for making sure our handicapped friend was welcome and all!" Puck tried to cover for the guy so it wouldn't be obvious to his coworkers he was letting a big group of minors in. We appreciate not having to hassle with this."

TJ smiled and said, "No problem!" Then he let them all into the club.

They found a large table fairly close to the dance floor. It was pretty early so the place wasn't exactly happening yet. They ordered pictures of margaritas all around and cokes for Finn and Tina. Puck wouldn't admit to it, but he had made sure that neither he nor Rachel would be driving tonight. Rach wasn't much of a drinker, but he wanted the full experience for her tonight. They started drinking quickly and even danced a little although the DJ wasn't playing great music yet. They drank a lot and laughed a lot, and danced and danced and danced. Rachel was all over him, which was always a good thing. He wondered if he could talk her into going out to the car for a quickie, but he decided he couldn't risk their "friend" TJ being outside again. He kissed her and ran his hand up and down her leg. She pushed his hand away, which was a sure sign she was more sober than he thought.

By midnight, they were all pretty well lit except for Finn and Tina. The DJ announced the wet t-shirt contest that would take place in 15 minutes.

"Fuck, yeah!" he hollered. Then he looked quickly at Rachel. Shit. He had said that out loud. He grabbed her for a kiss, but she pulled away and stood by the girls.

The DJ went on to say that the winner of the contest would get VIP passes for a group to come back tomorrow as well as $50 in drink coupons. That was some serious shit.

He looked at Quinn and said, "You should totally enter the contest. Your rack could win so we could come back tomorrow!"

"The fuck?" she said to him.

"Yeah, baby, you could take it!" agreed Matt.

"My rack could take it," said Mercedes.

"What are you thinking, Noah?" shouted Rachel.

"I'm just sayin' it would totally rock if we could come back tomorrow. What's wrong with that, babe? Aren't you having fun?" He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Why couldn't I win?" she asked.

First off, he loved this girl, but her rack was not all that. Second, she just wasn't the type of girl to enter a wet t-shirt contest. Third, there was no way in hell he would let his girl enter the contest. BUT, Puck was not stupid enough to say all these things. Unfortunately, he was drunk enough to chuckle a little. Apparently it was a little too much for Rachel because she stomped away for the second time that night.

The girls were all conversing and talking about the contest. The guys were all encouraging Quinn to go for it. She was getting a little bitchy about it and shouted, "I'll do it if ALL the other girls do too!"

Puck laughed. They couldn't all do it. That was ridiculous.

"Oh, well. It would have been fun to come here again tomorrow," he said.

Rachel said, "Yeah, let's all do it."

He picked his jaw up off the ground and said quietly, "_You're_ not going to do that."

She raised her chin to glare at him and said, "Why not? If it's okay for Quinn to do it, it should be okay for me to do it as well."

Shit. He knew that tone of voice. He was fucking pissed though. He was not about to let his girl in a wet t-shirt to be filed away in the spank bank of every guy in this place- ESPECIALLY his buds.

"The fuck? Quinn's NOT my girl. You are!" He was pissed now.

"Noah, you're being ridiculous. What kind of friend would I be if I encouraged Quinn to do something I myself was not willing to do as well?"

"Rach, I'm serious. I don't want you to become part of the spank bank of every guy in this place!"

"You seemed pretty excited about it yourself when they announced the contest. Is that what you'll do with it?"

Shit. She kind of had him by the balls. He was desperate, so he did the only thing he could do. He begged.

"Please don't do this, babe. I'll do anything. I'll watch musicals with you for a week. I'll ask to sing with you. Please, babe. ANYTHING." He kissed her neck, and he thought she wavered, but instead she announced that they were ALL in.

He sulked in his chair and looked around the place to see if there was anyone he couldn't take if he had to. The girls went up on stage and were all given tiny white t-shirts they probably bought in the boys department. There were another 6 girls on the stage, and a few were pretty hot. The brave ones whipped off their shirts and bras right there and put on the t-shirts. The crowd went fucking wild. A few guys had to be removed by the bouncers already. The McKinley girls made a circle in the back corner of the stage while they took turns putting their t-shirts on. When they came by with the water, the first few girls played it up big and felt themselves up and even tied the shirts up smaller. Santana grabbed a shot from their table and did a body shot off Brittany. That was pretty fucking hot, Puck had to admit. Brittany returned the favor, but the rest of the girls were pretty tame. When the DJ asked for applause for each girl, he shot daggers at the guys who applauded Rachel.

"What?" Finn asked. "You don't want me to try to win for our girls?"

"You just don't have to LOOK!" shouted Puck. "That goes for you assholes too!" he shouted at the rest of the crew.

The crowd was pretty excited for Brittany and Quinn, but in the end, it was a stranger who won. Thank fuck. He was pissed that Rachel was in a shirt that was practically invisible. He thought she'd immediately change out of it, but she didn't.

"Rachel, put your fucking clothes on!" he grumbled at her.

"You don't find this hot?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I don't like that everyone else does!"

She and the other girls put their own tops and bras back on. The guys decided they needed to do shots to toast their girls who "totally, had the best tits out there", but Puck wasn't interested in toasting to that. In fact, he wondered if he'd ever be able to appreciate a contest like that or if they were forever ruined for him.

At closing time, they wandered out of the bar and headed back home. Artie had started puking before they even left, and Mercedes was fucking scary mean. It was decided that only Finn and Tina would talk to Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury when they got back.

When they walked into the house, the mood was decidedly different. Mr. Schue had clearly gotten laid while they were out. His smile couldn't be wiped from his face, and even Puck could see that no matter how drunk he was.

"How was your night, Mr. Schue?" asked Finn politely.

"We had a GREAT time, Finn. How about you guys?"

"We had fun. The midnight movie was good."

Artie wheeled himself straight into the bathroom and proceeded to throw up.

"Artie, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Before he could answer, Mercedes hightailed it upstairs for a bathroom and could be heard retching as well.

"What is going on, guys?"

"Shit, Mr. Schue. It must have been that damn all-you-can-eat seafood bar. Bad fish. We've got food poisoning."

"Oh, no. You poor kids. I'll go get some 7up and saltine crackers. It's going to be a rough night."

Again, Puck had to congratulate himself on his sheer genius of planning ahead for the night with the seafood buffet. Sheer genius. And people thought he was a loser.

AN: Not too smutty, but hopefully it served its purpose anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan Murphy is the genius behind Glee and its characters, especially the epitome of sexiness, Puck, portrayed by Mark Salling.**

**Mark Salling makes me want to do bad things to him!**

**This is a loose sequel to my story "Size Does Matter". Please read that if you get a chance and let me know what you think. This is my first foray into fanfic, and I appreciate feedback. I'm not always sure how things go on this…**

**I appreciate those of you who have already reviewed and again, please continue to let me know what you think because I am new at this… not sure why I seem to get so many fewer reviews than other stories!**

**Also, thanks to those who have alerted and favorite! I think favorites are "better", but I'm not really sure.**

Puck kissed Rachel goodnight and went up to his room. She looked at him confused.

"You're not coming for me?" she asked, surprised.

"Not right now," he grinned. It had been a long night, and he was still kind of pissed. He wasn't exactly turning her down, but he didn't really feel like going out of his way to make tonight work.

"I'm tired. You're drunk. Let's talk tomorrow." He told her instead.

"What the fuck, Puck?" she asked and giggled as she noticed her rhyme and bad language.

"Babe," he sighed. "Can we do this tomorrow, please?"

She looked confused but walked down the hallway to her own bedroom. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take off his clothes. He climbed into bed and pulled the pillow over his head so Finn wouldn't wake him when he stumbled to bed.

Finn walked in a few minutes later and stumbled. What the fuck? The dick didn't even drink tonight, how could he be so damn clumsy? Finn ran into his bed, and Puck cursed at him to watch where he was going. Then something landed on him. Something decidedly NOT Finn.

He pulled Rachel up to his mouth.

"Babe, what are you doing? You know Schue is up, right?" he asked her.

"Noah, I NEED you. You got me all excited. I watched your half naked body all day and danced next to it all night. I want you."

Well fuck. He was only human. The problem was it was still early on in the vacation, and if he blew his chances this early on Schue would be all over him the rest of the trip.

He picked Rachel up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her carefully on the counter, which, he noted was the perfect height. He shut and locked the door behind him. She pulled her own top and bra off before he even turned around.

His hands immediately went to her boobs.

"Babe, that was so not cool tonight. Do you know how many guys were staring at your tits? NEVER do that to me again. 'S fucking cruel!"

"I'm sorry, Noah. I guess I was feeling insecure when you said that about Quinn. And I won't ever do it again! It was very degrading."

He pulled her breast into his mouth and sucked hard. He left marks on the one side and played with the other. Then he switched to the other side and left marks on that breast too as he played with her other one. He rolled them around in his hands.

"More, Noah. More!" she demanded a little too loudly.

"Babe, shhh! We don't know where Schue is. Keep quiet."

"I will," she promised, but he wasn't drunk enough to believe her. He actually had been feeling great until the whole t-shirt contest fiasco. That was a major buzz-kill."

He kissed her and pulled her panties down quickly to assess. She was plenty wet for him, so he pulled down his boxers and thrust into her. She groaned and panted as he pulled in and out of her in quick thrusts.

There was a loud tap at the door.

"Just a minute, Finn!" he shouted.

"Puck? You doing okay?" asked Mr. Schue.

Shit. Fuck. He covered Rachel's mouth with one hand and kept his rhythm going.

"Actually, Mr. Schue, I think that food poisoning is hitting me now too," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Rachel was starting to tighten, and that meant she was close. If she was close, she was going to lose it LOUDLY.

"Sorry, Puck. Hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." He told him.

Rachel started keening, and he just prayed the man had left his bedroom before that. He tried to kiss her to muffle her noises, but he wasn't sure it was working that well. He released into her, and kissed her kissed her neck.

"Damn, baby. I think that's what you call make-up sex."

She gave him a dopey smile. As he stepped away to grab his boxers she leaned over the counter and started to throw up. SHIT! Thank God they were done!


	5. Chapter 5

**The Glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**Not much belongs to me.**

**Mark Salling - YES!**

**PLEASE review and let me know how it's going. I'm VERY new at this. **

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews!**

The next morning Emma made a big breakfast. The kids who hadn't been up puking all night loved it.

"I can't believe everyone's still so sick," said Mr. Schue. "I don't understand why you didn't get the food poisoning either."

"Mr. Schue, it was a buffet. We didn't all eat exactly the same things or the same amounts of things."

"What are we going to do about the show? We're supposed to be there in an hour."

"Mr. Schue, those of us who are feeling up to it will go. You might have to step in and perform. How 'bout 'Gold Digger'? You up for doing some of that?"

Mr. Schue laughed. "I guess we'll have to do the best we can."

In the end, Mr. Schue, Puck, Finn, Tina, Brittany, Matt, and Santana were able to go sing. Puck had those old ladies sighing to their hearts' content to his "Sweet Caroline". They adapted a few songs, and changed up their routines a little without Rachel, but it worked out okay. By the time they returned to the rental house, the food poisoned kids were on their way to recovery.

They all went down to the beach and the boys played catch with a football while Kurt and the girls worked on their tans. Emma and Will went for a walk, and the kids talked about their plans for the evening.

"I may never drink again!" declared Rachel.

"I'm sticking with only vodka drinks," declared Kurt.

"I'm up for everything but the shots!" said Santana.

"I can't believe I was in a wet t-shirt contest," moaned Quinn.

"We ALL were!" sympathized Rachel.

"I love Spring Break!" shouted Brittany.

Some kids walking past heard them and invited them all to a party down the beach than night. They said they'd try to go for it if they could ditch their "chaperones". Mercedes and Kurt made some major flirting with two of the kids in the group.

"Now they hook up together?" whispered Puck.

Rachel elbowed him. She was thrilled that her friends were finding an opportunity for a spring break fling.

"I think we need to be unselfish and make a great cover for Kurt and Mercedes to go to this party. They obviously have a more 'vested' interest in this party than the rest of us do."  
They all agreed to find a way for Kurt and Mercedes to sneak out to the party. So they made up an excuse that Kurt and Mercedes needed to go to the next town over, Destin, for some outlet store shopping. They'd leave this evening and be back quite a bit later after the drive.

The rest of the kids stayed in and played video games that night or broke up into groups to sing or chat. Puck grabbed Rachel by the hand to walk her down to the beach to watch the sunset. They sat in an Adirondack chair with Rachel on Puck's lap. She put her head on his shoulder and chattered away in his ear. He didn't really listen, just placed light kisses along her neck and rubbed her arms. This was really beautiful, and he loved being here with his girl.

"Check out that badass sunset, babe!" he whispered in her ear.

"Isn't it beautiful, Noah? I love hearing the waves crash along the shore. It's got such a great rhythm. I find it very soothing."

She started to rub up and down in his lap. He kissed her a little longer and a little harder. She turned around to put a leg on either side of him and rubbed up and down on him.

"Rach, stop."

"I don't want to stop. I want to make love to my badass boyfriend on the beach with the waves around us."

He looked around. It was much less crowded, but it was also still pretty damn light out. It wasn't secluded enough for these kinds of activities. He pulled the towel up around her waist and slid a hand under her sundress.

"My God, Rach! You forgot your underwear!"

She laughed. "I didn't forget them. I ditched them! I thought it would make my plan easier."

Sometimes he couldn't believe his own badassness! Sure he was a stud and all, but most people would be shocked if they knew HIS Rachel Berry. She was definitely so much more than she appeared. That's why he had fallen in love.

He inserted a finger in her and rubbed it back and forth. She started making mewling noises as she leaned closer to him. He kissed her more, rubbing his other hand through her hair for a while, waiting for more darkness. She was getting close and more insistent. She rubbed her body over his, back and forth, back and forth. She kissed the sweet spot behind his ear and sucked on her earlobe. Her cleavage showed him the hickey marks he'd left behind, and his dick was so hard it was strumming under her dry humping.

She reached to undo his fly. He looked around again and noticed fewer people. He kept the towel around her. It was big, but he didn't really think it was big enough. She didn't seem to care. She had pulled him out of his shorts and was rubbing up and down the length of him. He adjusted the back of his shorts a little more to get some more room. She climbed up on him and put him inside her so she could plunge all the way down.

"Rachel, I can feel your fucking tonsils, babe! Damn, you feel so tight!"

She continued to rock on him steadily, and he reached his fingers around to play with her clit. She got faster and faster, and pretty soon he helped her bounce up and down more so he could thrust up into her.

"Noah, I love you so much!" she shouted.

"Love you too, Rach. Love you too."

They looked around and noticed that a family had turned the other way to walk in the opposite direction, but they didn't really care. An older woman tipped her hat at Rachel and said, "Good for you, missy. Good for you!"

That creeped him out a little. He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up to walk back to the house with him. They needed to clean up. When they walked back into the house, Rachel headed straight to a bathroom. He went into the living room.

"How was that sunset, Puck?" asked Mike with a grin.

"Fuckin' badass, Chang, badass!" He smirked.

"Yeah, Brittany and I went down to the beach to check it out, but we think it will be even more beautiful tomorrow night, so we'll watch the sunset together then." Mike Chang smirked at Puck.

"Good luck with that, dude. Good luck with that. Doesn't get much better than it was tonight."

They fist pounded and walked away. He announced he was going to take a shower, but Mr. Schue called out to him that Finn was in the shower.

'Probably spankin' off because he hasn't had much Santana time," he thought to himself, but he went upstairs to his room to get ready. He could hear the water running even from the hallway by his bedroom, but he opened the door to his room and

Jesus Fucking Christ! He was greeted with the sight of a naked Finn bending a naked Santana over the side of the bed and slapping it to her from the side of the bed. FUCK!

"That's what a fucking sock is for!" he grumbled and waited in the hallway. Damn. Thank fuck it didn't take much longer before Finn ushered Santana out so she could finish her "nap" and he could take a 30 second shower.

"Jesus. It smells like sex in here! And you're an Earth unfriendly douche wasting all that water!"

"Sorry, man," Finn called out. "I just had to… you know."

Yeah, Puck did know. Sometimes a man had needs.

Finn jumped out of the shower and returned to the bedroom.

"At least we had it set to cold so you have plenty of hot water left," he offered.

Puck just looked at him and walked in the bathroom to shower.

The next morning Mr. Schue knocked at their bedroom door and asked to use their shower. He walked in the room and announced, "Guys, why does it smell like sex in here?"

"Jesus, Mr. Schue, are you for real?" asked Puck. "You expect two teenage boys to look at practically naked women on the beach all day and NOT need to take care of business at night? Be serious, Schue. You know Finn can only use the mailman so much."

Will Schuester frowned. "Oh, sorry. Even after Finn's 30 minute shower? Just, uh, wash your sheets, okay guys. This is kind of gross."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan Murphy owns the characters from Glee, but I can hope he gets inspired by all the fanfic to reconsider a Puckleberry romance. If not that, maybe Puck could get more screen time and sing more. Maybe Puck could NEVER wear s shirt. Maybe…

Thanks to all who have favorite, alerted, and reviewed. Remember, I'm NEW at this. This is only my second story, so let me know how it's going. And please read my other story "Size Does Matter" if you have not already. THANKS!

At breakfast they discussed their plans for the day. They had a brief show at noon at a community center. After that they were planning to go to the aquarium. Puck would rather skip the aquarium and be here alone with Rachel, but he could tell she wanted to hang with the group. He didn't say anything. Finn and Santana quickly said they wanted to have more beach time so they'd skip that.

"Just do some laundry too," Puck said quietly.

Mr. Schue didn't hear him, but Santana smacked him in the shoulder.

Mr. Schue suggested they go to a nearby pizza place for dinner because it also offered karaoke. Shit. Did they have to ALWAYS sing?

Their show rocked and the old ladies loved his "Sweet Caroline" again. Rachel was her usual perfect self, and Finn even seemed to dance better. Must be all the horizontal practice.

After the show Finn, Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes practically RAN back to the beach house. Puck figured Kurt and Mercedes were hooking up with their new "friends" again, and he knew damn well what Finn and Santana would be doing. He was serious about the laundry though, their room reeked! He was jealous, but he headed to the aquarium with Rachel on his arm.

"I wish we were back at the beach house, alone!" she whispered up to him.

"What the fuck? Why didn't you say so? I don't want to go to the fucking aquarium!"

"You don't?" she asked. "Why didn't you tell me that? When you didn't suggest staying I assumed you really wanted to go to Gulf World!"

Shit. This was practically painful. He coulda skipped out on this event and had his way with her. They went into the aquarium and split up, agreeing to meet at the dolphin show in two hours. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury went in one direction, and the girls went in another. He started to follow the girls but his friends pulled him back.

"Never thought I'd see the fucking day!" declared Matt sadly as he shook his head.

Puck looked at him. "What day?"

"The day Puck didn't notice a tittie bar RIGHT fucking next-door!"

Puck started. He had missed a strip joint? How did that happen?

"Unless," Matt teased. "Your girlfriend won't let you go, so you just weren't going to bring it UP."

"The fuck, Rutherford. I'm always down for this shit."

He talked big, but his mind was doing cartwheels trying to figure out how he was going to do this without Rachel finding out because she would be EPIC pissed. He wanted to go, but he didn't want his girlfriend to get mad. He had to go, because his boys would never let it go if he didn't.

"Guys," said Artie. "I do not want Tina to find out about this."

"Agreed," said Puck. "We definitely keep this from the girls."

"I don't know," Chang said. "Brittany would want to hear about it. She loves to try new things."

"She'd cut off your balls for not inviting her." Puck assured him.

"Oh, yeah. You're right."

So they decided to head there until the dolphin show and make sure that they didn't get caught. Matt was the only one with nothing to lose. Puck was a little worried. His girlfriend was sweet and all, but she was Jewish. That meant she was SCARY when wronged. He knew this shit. His ma- she was 7 kinds of crazy when she thought someone had wronged her or her kids.

They got their hands stamped and walked down the street to the bar. It was one of those classy joints, Teddy's Titty Treasures. They knew they wouldn't be able to drink because they were only 18, but they could at least get in.

When they entered, the place was even trashier on the inside. The lighting was dim, and judging by the dancer on stage, it needed to be. She had ginormous bouncing tits, but she was OLD- like 30 at least. There were only 4 other guys in the place plus the employees. A waitress in a tiny tank top and daisy dukes hurried to their table. She bent down to take their order she leaned in too close to Puck and pressed a boob against his face. He pulled away and looked up in time to catch her smile, obviously it was intentional. When they all ordered cokes, she looked at them and said, "You sure?"

Artie, ever the honest one, said, "We're not 21 yet."

She winked at them. "You look it to me. Besides this is Spring Break. I need the tips to cover me for the slow months."

They looked around. It got slower than this? They couldn't really drink or they would get busted.

"Vodka is odorless." She told them. "How about 4 Absolut Blues?"

"Sounds good," said Rutherford.

Puck had a bad feeling about this. Booze and a strip bar just 3 buildings away from his girlfriend did not seem like a good idea. He liked the idea of a strip bar, but to be honest, he'd seen a lot of naked girls, and most of them were way hotter than the "dancer" on the stage.

The waitress arrived with the drinks and an extra shot for Puck.

"I like to take care of my 'special' customers," she said with a wink.

He thanked her and tried to ignore the way she was looking at him. When she turned around Matt grabbed it and drank it down. Puck was good with that. Matt didn't have anyone to get mad if he went to the dolphin show wasted.

This dancer finished her act and pranced off stage to minimal applause. They announced "Mae West" next and a pretty blond in cowgirl gear sauntered out to the stage "riding" a hobby horse. She was pretty into the horse between her legs, and it was kind of a turn on. Plus, the boys found they really liked these drinks, so they ordered more. Puck was pretty used to drinking beer or Jack and coke, but maybe he would venture out more. Sure he occasionally had wine or champagne that one time with Rachel, and wine on several occasions with the cougars, but he did not have a lot of mixed drink experience. This was definitely something he'd have to remedy prior to college.

He watched as the dancer lost her skirt and top fairly quickly. She kicked a leg out at their table and Artie and Matt quickly tucked tips into her g-string. She leaned over and gave them a quick kiss to thank them as she continued her routine. Puck swirled his drink in his hand and gulped down more. Rachel would be so fucking hot in a cowgirl outfit.

The waitress returned with another round of drinks, and Puck looked around. Had they ordered more?

"I can tell when my customers are thirsty. And you boys need to WET your whistles something fierce!" she tittered at her innuendo and ruffled Artie's hair. She must have figured Puck wasn't into it, so she turned his attention to Artie. Puck got it. Some girls liked the challenge of the wheelchair, or they really wanted to be in control. Artie smiled up at her. He wasn't used to a lot of attention from females. He had no clue how to handle it. Puck laughed out loud.

Mae West was back looking for more tips. She put the clasp of her bra between Puck's fingers and waited for him to undo it. Little did she know she was in the hands of a pro. She tossed the bra onto the stage, and jiggled her NATURAL tits in Mike's face. He grabbed some tip money and thrust it into her g-string as she sauntered back upstage.

The dancer prior to her approached their table and offered a lap dance.

"No, thanks." Puck politely declined. How drunk did you have to be to pay for that?

The boys drank and enjoyed several more dances, but they noticed there were only 3 different dancers performing several times an hour in many different costumes and themes. Puck's favorite was probably the Mae West theme, but the cop is kind of a universal turn on. They paid out their tab and walked up the street to Gulf World. They had wasted a ton of money on that endeavor, but they'd had a good time, and all four of them had a nice little buzz going.

When they re-entered the aquarium they were still laughing about the show. They headed through the garden area and went straight up the steps to where the dolphin show was. They got to go straight to seating because of Artie's wheelchair. They had good handicapped seating up the ramp near the top so they sat there. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walked in holding hands and strolled up to where they were sitting.

"Isn't this place fun?" asked Ms. Pillsbury.

"We've had an effing riot!" answered Matt honestly.

"I'm so glad!" she returned.

Artie giggled and the other guys sent him death looks to remind him to cover up his buzz.

The girls arrived, and for the first time in a while, Puck was glad that the seating arrangement didn't work for Rachel to be with him. The girls sat in front of the adults, so there was a nice safe barrier while the boys sobered up a little.

The show was okay, but this place was no SeaWorld. After the show they walked out in a big group. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury told them to meet in the lobby in an hour.

"Something's up, Noah." Rachel whispered.

He looked down at his fly and shook his head. "Not yet," he smirked.

She giggled and leaned into him.

"You smell funny."

"What? What do you mean?" SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

"Noah, have you been drinking?"

Thank GOD it was the booze that gave him away and not some stripper's perfume! "We walked to a bar for a drink. The waitress said vodka wouldn't smell on us." It WAS kind of the truth.

"Noah, how can you be so naïve? That's a complete myth! All booze smells when it's mixed with the chemicals in your system! You boys are so lucky Mr. Schue didn't notice. Here."

She passed all the boys gum.

When the other boys all looked at them, Noah explained that he had had to tell her about the "bar" they'd walked to because she could smell the vodka on him. They seemed relieved too. Artie was nervous, so Matt suggested they separate again and meet up later. That was great news because Puck could really feel Rachel's eyes on him again. Kind of creeped him out a little. Maybe it was a Jewish woman thing because his ma was SCARY about calling him out on shit. The woman overlooked a lot of shit, but when she got her teeth in something, she would not let it go. Rachel kind of had that look on her face.

An hour later they all met in the lobby and piled back into cars. Chang wasn't dumb enough to drive even though it had been a few hours, so Brittany was driving his wheels. Puck and Rachel were in the backseat. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Rachel asked to see the bar they had walked to.

SHIT. Puck quickly scanned the buildings nearby. Not a goddamn bar in sight. "I don't remember, babe. It was down a side street or something."

Even as he said it, he knew it sounded pathetic.

Just as Brittany said, "How did you know it was there then?" (Damn, it wasn't even good enough to fool Brittany!), Rachel's eyes settled on the strip joint. They narrowed.

"Is that," she motioned to Teddy's Titty Treasures, "the _bar _you went to?"

Puck swallowed. There was no good way to answer this. He nodded. He wasn't stupid enough to lie at this point. He was busted.

Mike groaned in the driver's seat.

"You went without us?" Brittany whined.

"Noah Puckerman, what the hell were you doing in a strip joint?" shouted Rachel.

"Matt wanted to go, and I just couldn't say no."

"That is the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard. I put up with a lot of crap from you, but this is ridiculous. I overlook your poor vocabulary and offensive language although I've TRIED to ask you not to speak that way around me. I accept your sordid past and overlook your reputation as a man whore, but this is completely unacceptable."

"Puck, you've really hurt me."

He looked up when she called him Puck. That was dangerous.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I didn't want to go."

Then she did something really scary. Rachel turned away from him and kept quiet the rest of the way home.

When they returned to the beach house Rachel stomped up to her bedroom and locked the door. He had no fucking clue how to fix this. Mr. Schue gave him a look when he saw Rachel's diva moment. Puck went upstairs to take a shower and gargle. He felt completely sober, but he didn't want to smell like booze at all. While he was in the shower he came up with a plan. It was a long-shot, but he sure as hell did not want to wreck the rest of the week. He found Mr. Schue on the deck.

"Mr. Schue, I need a favor."

"Sure, Puck. Romance problems?"

"What made you think that?" He smirked at him. "I have an idea that I think might work, but I'm going to need your help. I don't want to ruin the rest of our vacation."

He told Mr. Schue his idea, and Will agreed that it might work. Then they returned to the living room and Mr. Schue announced that the ENTIRE group would be going out for pizza tonight. Finn and Santana shared a quick disappointed look. Everyone else took time to get ready and shower. Rachel tried to bow out of it with Schue. She told him she wasn't feeling well, and even played the "womanly problems" card, but Schue didn't buy it and insisted that everyone go out.

They piled into cars again, but Rachel wouldn't sit with him, and he got stuck with Matt in the back of Mike's car. Brittany was still disappointed about the strip bar, but she had been appeased when Mike offered to buy her a costume similar to one of the dancer's. Damn that boy had all the luck. Puck would have bought Rachel ANYTHING just to get her to talk to him right now. How funny was that shit? Puck was BEGGING for Rachel to talk to him? Rachel? Crazy shit. Half the time he tuned out what she said anyway.

At the pizza place he didn't even try to get Rachel to sit with him because he knew it wouldn't happen. They all ate and talked and laughed. The breadsticks were gone, and most everyone had finished eating when the DJ announced Karaoke was starting so it was time to get singing.

Some of the gleeks were excited about that right away, and Kurt and Mercedes immediately picked out a duet. Rachel declined the urgings of her friends to go sing. She went to the bathroom and returned to their table with her head down. She could hear the music starting and tried to enjoy it.

She looked up as soon as she heard his voice.

It still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss and  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
I'm still hold on and you're still the one  
The first time our eyes met it's the same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger and I wanna love ya longer  
You still turn the fire on

He walked right up to her; his eyes never wavered from hers. He was laying his soul out to this girl.

So If you're feelin' lonely.. don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me

She was near tears as she looked up at him. He touched her shoulder and continued to sing to her.

This pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me  
If I need ya like I do  
Please believe me  
Every word I say is true  
Please forgive me I can't stop loving you  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch

We're still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough I'm still holdin' on  
You're still number one I remember the smell of your skin  
I remember everything  
I remember all your moves  
I remember you  
I remember the nights ya know I still do

One thing I'm sure of  
Is the way we make love  
And the one thing I depend on  
Is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'...

The whole place exploded in applause. He pulled her into his arms for a kiss and the GLEEK table cheered. The DJ announced he didn't usually start the night out so "HOT", but he hoped they could get Puck to come back for more.

Puck returned the microphone and sat down in Rachel's chair with her perched on his lap. He kissed her and told her how much he loved her, and how sorry he was.

She looked him in the eyes and said simply, "Don't fuck up again. I love you too much."

They enjoyed the rest of the night and Rachel did end up singing. All the Gleeks did and even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury sang. She was terrible, but she was still as good as most of the other customers in this place. Everyone had fun, and when they headed to bed for the evening, Mr. Schue stopped him.

"Hey, Puck. You never told me. What'd you do to make Rachel so mad at you? It must have been bad to get you to do Bryan Adams!"

Shit. Puck was busy making plans with Finn to get him and Santana to sneak out to the beach for some sex on the beach and to leave Rachel and Puck the bedroom. He hadn't had sex in a bed in… too long.

"Oh, Schue. You know Rachel. It doesn't take much. She's seven kinds of crazy. She busted me checking out some girl's ass at the aquarium."

He got Rachel into his bed and made love to her with tenderness. Puck didn't always know what to say, but he always knew how to show his girl how he felt. He used his mouth in all her favorite places and brought her to climax three times before he let himself go. She was amazing.

As he cuddled her tightly to him, he heard a shout down the hallway from Rachel/Tina's room.

"You guys went WHERE?"

Shit. He forgot to warn Artie. Tina must have just found out about their field trip. Damn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy.**

**I tried not saying anything about Mark Salling a.k.a. Puck, but I can't. He's amazing. He's amazingly amazing when shirtless. Have you see his guns? Plus, he seems to be a nice guy in real life.**

**I realize I am off the time table in my story with the characters being 18. I don't care. It worked.**

**Thanks for reviews, alerts, favoriting. Tell your friends. I need more feedback and just don't get why it's not happening…**

Rachel went back to her bed earlier than they had planned because she needed to talk to Tina. Puck got up early to do laundry and tried not to notice Mr. Schue's smirk when he threw the sheets in.

Artie and Tina were clearly still fighting so that made the morning awkward. Santana was super bitchy and not herself.

"What'sa matter?" whispered Puck. "Finn still doesn't know what the fuck he's doing so you're not getting off?"

"Sand." Was all she answered. She made a face and went upstairs for a shower.

He drew a disturbing conclusion and was glad he was smart enough to keep Rachel on top in a chair. Sand and girly body parts were not a good mix.

When Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury went for a walk on the beach, things got a little uglier. Puck couldn't help it and tried to step in for his man, Artie.

"Tina, it wasn't like anything happened. He was just watching a show."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. SHIT. "So there's nothing wrong with a woman taking her clothes off for a group of men?"

He did not want to get into this with her. "I'm just saying it was a _performance_ not completely unlike any other show. While it's not MY favorite kind of performance, it is a performance."

She seemed to take it in, and didn't argue more with him. He didn't like the way her jaw was set, but he stood by what he'd said. Plus, he hadn't even been that into the show. He decided that he needed to change the subject fast, so he told them about a plan he had formulated for their last night.

The girls decided Tina needed some retail therapy so they headed out shopping. Ms. Pillsbury went out on the deck to read. The guys played video games and hung out in the living room. They'd go out to the beach later.

"So," said Mr. Schue. "Tina's ticked today. Rachel was ticked yesterday. You guys want to tell me what's going on? Did I miss something at the aquarium?"

"Mr. Schue. We're in high school. Drama's more than a club."

He nodded. "It just seems like the girls are more upset than they should be."

"Ain't that the truth!" Shit. He'd said that out loud. "I mean, look at us. We're STUDS. Effing badass. 'Course girls are gonna be checking us out on the beach. Doesn't mean we're taking 'em up on it. Just means we like the looks."

Mr. Schue nodded. "That's right guys. We can't help it if women find us attractive. It's what we don't do about it that's important."

"We, Mr. Schue?"

Mr. Schuester colored. "I mean…"

"It's okay Schue. We got your back."

In a really strange way when the girls returned, Tina seemed ALMOST over it. They all had purchased something and took them upstairs to put away. When Rachel returned her pulled her into his lap and kissed her lips tenderly. Just when things were getting good, Mr. Schue walked in and smacked his arm telling him to keep it clean.

"So, what'd you buy?" he asked politely as he strove to make his raging boner go away.

"I bought something fun for your brilliant plan on Friday."

Jellyfish. Shark attacks. No, he couldn't think about the beach because it made him remember their night on the beach. Kurt's wardrobe. There, that did it. Had she answered him? She didn't look like she was waiting for a response.

All the kids decided to head down to the beach. The girls enjoyed the sun while the guys played football in the water. Santana tried to play for a while, but her idea of playing was to tackle Finn so she could fool around in the water with him. Kind of made Puck jealous that Rachel wasn't attacking him like that.

He went back to the beach and picked up her hand and pulled her to her feet. His eyes caressed her body in the tiny white bikini she wore. He kissed her and started walking to the water.

"Noah, I don't want to go swimming," she protested.

"Babe, you'll love it. The waves are so fun."

She hesitated, so he picked her up and carried her until the water was almost to his thighs. She was laughing and running her hands up and down his chest. When he put her down in front of him, he kept her close to his body and raised her mouth to kiss him. Then he picked her back up and pulled her into him so her legs were wrapped around his waist. It was just easier because she was so small. They kissed with tongues thrusting and he let his hands wander to the front of her suit. Her nipples were pointing out under her suit, and he liked the way the cool salt water made them so hard.

She continued to rub her hands up and down his arms to his shoulders and over his chest. When she noticed his reaction to her, she reached under the waistband of his suit to stroke his hardness.

"Noah, I need you."

He dipped a finger in between her legs and felt her wetness and the coldness of her skin from the water. He groaned into her mouth and kissed her again. He looked up and down the beach. It was way too crowded and their group of friends was definitely watching. Shit.

"Babe, we gotta go up to the house. I'll meet you in your room."

"Noah, Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury are there."

"You go first and tell them you're going to take a nap. I'll walk around front and sneak in later."

"Do you want to go first?"

"Uh, no, babe. I'm going to be in this cold water for a while."

She looked down at his raging hard on and giggled. "Sorry."

"I'm not." He said it honestly and looked up and down her body again. He kissed her passionately and sent her up to the house.

It was like 10 minutes later that he made his way up to the house because… there were a lot of hot chicks on the beach that distracted his line of vision. He had to find a really fat man and stare at him before things got under control. He walked up to their friends and said he was going to go for a run along the beach.

Santana smirked at him.

"Right, a run," she said.

He didn't say anything and ran down about three houses and doubled back up on the street. He entered through the front door because he was pretty sure the chaperones were on the deck.

He quietly went up the stairs to Rachel's room and found her in her bed naked. He kissed her again. She whined that it had taken soooo long for him to get there and how much she needed him. He was hard again like that. He knelt between her legs and used his tongue to show her how hot she was. She kept it as quiet as she could, but she cried his name out as he made her come. She tried to stroke him between their bodies and asked if she could use her mouth on him, but he was too far gone and just wanted in. He was lying back and pulled her up in front of him and entered from behind her. He continued to use his fingers to play with her clit as he slowly thrust in and out of her. She was coming again in n time, but she begged for him to go harder and do more.

"You do it," he told her and pulled her on top of him but facing out in reverse cowgirl. "Babe, this is your deal. You do it how you want it."

She reached down to cup his boys which tightened up instantly. She got up on her heels and plunged down. She went up and down fast and hard and in no time at all he was calling out her name and she was grinding down on top of him.

"Babe, just when I think you can't get any hotter. You do."

She smiled at him and kissed him. She crept down to the bathroom to clean up, and he threw his suit on.

"I don't think they're here," she whispered to him.

"Seriously, we were quiet for nothing?"

She went down to the kitchen area first and called up to him. On his way down the steps, he heard noises from Ms. Pillsbury's room. Fuck yeah. He knew those noises.

He went down to the kitchen and stalled Rachel by asking for a snack. In just a few minutes, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury came down the stairs wearing happy smiles. They startled when they saw the kids. Ms. Pillsbury turned 10 shades of red.

"Puck, Rachel, we were just cleaning up upstairs. We didn't think anyone was in the house."

Puck smirked at him. "We stopped up for a snack. We heard noises upstairs but figured you were busy cleaning and didn't want to disturb you."

Mr. Schuester started at his use of "noises", but what could he do. "Thanks, Puck."

Rachel looked at the two of them confused and announced she was heading to the beach.

"Right behind you, babe." Puck looked at Mr. Schue and mouthed the words YOU OWE ME to him. Mr. Schue just nodded slightly. He did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ryan Murphy has all ownership to the characters of Glee. I'm so glad he's a genius.**

**Mark Salling is worth it and what a classy guy to defend Naya Rivera after she supposedly trashed his car.**

**Thanks for the alerts, favorites, and reviews. I especially appreciate reviews. I'm new at this and still figuring out how it's all done and what people like. I'm gathering that people prefer an angsty storyline, but I like humor so I'm sticking with that for now. Maybe I'll try angst later.**

After a quite night at home that night they all woke up to a rainy day. The Glee kids were a little tired and restless, so they headed to the outlet malls and other shopping in Destin with some planning on a movie.

Rachel and Puck walked along the trendy mall holding hands. They wandered into stores but didn't see anything that really caught their eye. They got ice cream at Coldstone Creamery but Puck had difficulty watching her lick away at her cone.

"Babe, watching you lick that cone reminds me of how you lick my cock." He smirked at her.

"Noah, you're so perverted. Don't you ever think of anything besides sex?"

"Not often, babe. Not often."

She got into it and made it a point to make a lot of noise as she mmmed over her cone and used her tongue to swirl and wrapped her fist around the cone.

"You're a goddamn tease, Rachel Berry." He growled at her and pulled her into his lap so she could feel his arousal.

"Did I do that?" she flirted coquettishly. "I'm so SORRY."

She grinned, and he knew she was lying.

"Don't start shit you can't fucking finish."

"Why can't I finish it?"

He motioned to the crowd around them. It was raining on spring break in Florida and the mall was packed. Rachel's eyes sparkled a little, and she told him he needed to get the keys from Mike. He texted Mike and asked if he could use the car for a few hours. Mike texted back that he and Brittany were heading to a movie, so it was fine with him.

Rachel hopped into the driver's seat. He was intrigued. Usually he was the one with the plans for where to get some. He had no fucking idea where she was headed. When she pulled into a local Marriot, he was surprised.

"This doesn't look like a pay-by-the-hour kind of place. Do we seriously want to pay $300 to get our rocks off?"

She sent him a withering look.

"Not that you wouldn't totally be worth it," he adjusted.

"Noah, you have no idea what my plan is. Just meet me out back by the pool in about 15 minutes."

He looked at the cloudy, overcast sky. Seriously? Okay. He didn't mind a little rain, but there was no way they could have sex in the pool. Whatever.

She wandered into the hotel lobby and met him back by the pool in 10 minutes. She was in one of those canvassed, outdoor cabanas by the pool. He thought they were fucking awesome, but usually they charged an arm and a leg for these and were reserved for the filthy rich.

"Babe, you got plans." He smiled at her.

"I haggled with the manager and told him I needed a deal because it was such a yucky day. I insisted that skin cancer runs in your family so your only opportunity to be poolside was when the sky was so overcast. They're sending complimentary strawberries down and there's pop in the fridge. I tried for champagne, but my lack of id was an issue for him. This place is all ours for the next 3 hours."

He lied back on the lounge chair, took off his shirt, and opened a coke. He opened a bottle of water for her and motioned to the chair next to him. No point in getting started until the strawberries arrived. He knew exactly how he wanted to eat his berries- on his Berry.

They chilled out for a few minutes just talking and laughing. When the "room service" arrived at the cabana, he tipped the waitress out and thanked her. The girl was staring at his chest and Rachel was glaring at her.

"Can't help it I'm a stud, babe," he told Rachel.

"She was completely unprofessional!" Rachel fumed. "I hope you didn't overtip her!"

He chuckled. "Babe, it's alright. I'm yours. The whole world can see I'm a pussy because of you."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him. She ran her hands possessively over his torso. She tugged at his nipple ring and put her lips to his chest.

"Maybe we should close the 'door' before this goes any further," he suggested and walked over to do just that.

He helped her to lie back in the lounge chair and began to feed her strawberries dipped in whipped topping. He pulled her shorts off and was surprised to see her bathing suit bottoms underneath. She pulled her own top and bikini top off. She was completely naked before him. He sucked in a breath at her perfect body. She worked hard to stay fit and perfect, and it showed. Her toned legs were always hot, and he ran his hand from ankle to thigh admiringly. He fed her another strawberry and stroked her nipples. Next he took a strawberry and squeezed the juice out of it onto her nipples and proceeded to lick it off. Then he ate the strawberry. He kissed her and mingled his strawberry flavor with her own. She was starting to pant and writhe her legs.

"Noah…" she begged.

"Rach, we've got time. Don't rush it."

Who would have thought he was the one trying to slow it down? Damn his hot girlfriend. She couldn't get enough of him, and he was not going to deny her!

He took a scoop of whipped cream on his finger and ran it up between her legs covering her pussy.

"Noah, what are you doing?" she asked, alarmed.

"Babe, you're my favorite dessert, and I can't wait to have your sweetness."

He put more whipped cream on her and bent down to lick it off her slit. He ran his tongue up and down in long strokes. She wiggled and pressed herself into his mouth. He stroked little flicks of his tongue over her clit back and forth, hot and cold. She was moaning, and he loved it. He brought her to orgasm quickly and then inserted a finger inside her and found her g-spot. He wiggled his finger back and forth and pressed on the rough patch. She moaned again. He withdrew his finger and lied down on the other chair. He pulled her over to him, and she fed him a strawberry. She pulled at his shorts and he slid them off. She stroked his dick up and down with a tight fist. She ran a tongue up and down his length and then pretended he was her ice cream cone and licked away at the head. She was saying "mmm" the whole time, and it was driving him wild.

"Babe, climb on top of me now," he urged her. He was close, he needed her.

She got a wicked gleam in her eye, and she took a strawberry, swiped it between her thighs and fed it to him. He bucked a little but managed to keep himself in check. She straddled him, and slid down over him continuing to "Mmmm" as she rode him gently. She kissed him and rubbed her tits over his chest.

"Babe, you're so fucking hot. Are you close, because I'm going to lose it soon, and I need you to come with me?"

She reached back behind her and tugged at his boys. He thrust up into her harder and hit her special spot. He used a thumb to find her clit and rub. She came all over him, and he shot back into her.

"Noah, Noah, Noah!" she panted.

She was exhausted, and he was fucking wired. Where the hell did she get that strawberry trick? God he loved his girl.

"He kissed the top of her head. Rachel, you always manage another surprise, babe. You're so fucking awesome."

"Mmm, Noah," was all she could manage.

He slid her off him and put his stuff back on.

"I think I'll clean up in the pool. You wanna join me? It doesn't sound like it's raining."

In fact, it sounded like, yes, there were definitely people out by the pool- KIDS!

She put her suit on and he opened the door to find a family with two little kids across the way by the pool. It looked like they were far away, but they had probably had to walk right by their cabana. He wondered if they'd been busted.

They walked down the steps to the pool. The sky had actually cleared up a little, and it was slightly sunny now. They were in the pool splashing around a little when the little boy walked to the door of their cabana and peered in.

"Hey, Dad! We gotta get some strawberries!" he shouted across the pool.

"Why's that, Mark?" the father asked.

"Didn't you hear how much they liked them?" the little boy announced. "They must be really great!"

Puck and Rachel started laughing and she turned all red.

The dad shot Puck a jealous look and said, "Yeah, we heard how great the 'strawberries' were. I don't think we're going to get them though."


	9. Chapter 9

**Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy. Isn't he amazing?**

**Can we all agree that Mark Salling is SOOOOOOOOOOOO hot it's hard not to try to reach out and touch him through the TV screen?**

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback! I also appreciate the alerts and favorites! I'm even a favorite author for a few! THANKS!**

The next morning they had a quick, final performance in the lobby of the Marriott where Rachel and Puck had just rented the cabana.

"I hope we don't see that family from the pool," whispered Rachel nervously.

The performance was a quick, easy one, and then they were able to enjoy their final full day of break. Tomorrow morning they would pack up and head back to Ohio. Puck had not forgotten his plan for tonight from earlier this week.

Will and Emma announced they would be spending the afternoon on a glass bottom boat cruise. Puck looked around the kitchen for a clue to which company they'd be going through. He pulled Mike aside and asked him to drive him on an errand.

"So, what's this about, man?"

"Once again, I'm saving the group. We are going to be the ones to throw a party tonight."

"Puck, are you crazy? We can't throw a party with Schue and Pillsbury!"

"That, my friend, is why were going to make sure they "win" a free overnight romance package at a local hotel."

First Puck had him pull into the lobby of the Marriot. He went up to the only woman at the front desk and turned on the charm to explain that his aunt and uncle had a special anniversary coming up and he wanted to surprise them with a romance package. So he set up an overnight in the "romance" suite with the Jacuzzi tub, champagne and flowers, and breakfast room service. Puck knew that Will Schuester would be torn between his duty to the Glee club and his desire to get laid. Puck was willing to bet that his desire to get laid would win. The lady at the front desk set it all up for him. He thanked her with a wink and a smirk and told her how lucky her husband was. He was a fucking stud. He couldn't help it that women were drawn to him.

Then they drove down to the marina. Most of these places were nothing more than a mom and pop shop. He found himself in luck at the one that he was pretty certain they were using. (He thought this was it just because it was the one that had been advertised on the magnet on their fridge at the beach house.) The lady behind the receptionist's desk was not immune to Puck's charm and confirmed the Schuester reservation for four. He then told her the same story about his "aunt and uncle" needing something special for their anniversary and explained how he had gotten them the deal at the hotel, but they would never accept such a gift. So… he needed them to "win" it here. She actually clapped her hands at the idea. He also gave her a tip to make sure she wouldn't forget to do her part. Puck walked away from the marina feeling pretty good about his plans. All they needed now was some booze, and that was going to be easy.

When they got back to the beach house, he filled the rest of the kids in on their plan. Kurt and Mercedes immediately texted the "friends" from earlier this week to tell them about the party and let them know to bring their friends.

Puck asked Santana and Brittany to head to the party store to get some booze.

"What the FUCK, Puck?" asked Mike.

He wasn't stupid. He knew why Puck had sent the girls.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Chang! It's just a little beer run!"

"Then why the fuck didn't you send Rachel?" groused Mike.

"Chang, you know Rachel's too innocent for that shit. She doesn't know how to do that."

"Seems to me that she hasn't been so goddamn innocent this trip, Puck. You're rubbing off on her."

Rachel was at the stairwell listening to the conversation. When Puck saw her, he went up to give her a kiss.

" 'Sup, babe?"

"Noah, how do you expect Brittany and Santana to get some booze for tonight?"

He looked away. "I don't know, prolly the same way they get it in Ohio. They'll figure it out."

Mike headed down to the beach with an angry look at Puck.

"Then why is Mike so upset about it? And why do you think I can't do it?"

" 'S not such a big deal. I think sometimes they like flash a dirty old man or something to get him to buy them booze. I don't really know. It's not like I ask!" He looked away again.

"Puck, why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything? Shouldn't I take a turn if they have to flash someone?"

"NO!" he practically shouted. "You should definitely NOT take a turn. These babies are for my eyes only!" He fiercely grabbed at her tits beneath her bathing suit, and leaned in to kiss her. "I could give a fuck how those girls do it, but you I care about."

Mr. Schue descended the stairs just then with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Puck, keep your hands where they belong. I don't want to worry while we're on our boat ride." He sighed. "Ms. Pillsbury and I have plans, and I don't want to have to change them at the last minute because I'm worried about what' s going on here."

"Don't worry, Mr. Schue. Nothing will be any different tonight than it's been all week," Puck answered him honestly.

"Have fun, Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schuester," Rachel called to them as she headed down to the beach.

Ms. Pillsbury packed a picnic for Mr. Schuester and herself.

"Do you think you kids could try to eat some of the leftover food from the fridge tonight?" she asked. "I hate to throw it away tomorrow when we leave."

"I think we can put a dent in it," Puck answered. "Have a great time on your romantic boat cruise. We will be fine here. I know it sucks that you've had to give up your whole vacation for us, and we appreciate it. You deserve some time to yourselves."

"Thanks, Puck," the couple answered, a little surprised. They left shortly after that and Brittany and Santana returned with a shitload of booze.

Rachel and the others returned from the beach and helped them unload it and get set up for the party.

"So, how did you get someone to buy it for you?" she asked the girls.

Brittany and Santana exchanged a look. "Just the usual way, we asked some random old guy."

"And he just did it?" Rachel pressed.

"Well, he asked for more, but we talked him down from it. We ended up flashing him and playing with our tits in front of him. He, uh, jacked off in the car while he watched us."

Rachel made a face. "That's disgusting."

"Actually," said Santana, "it was kind of hot."

Rachel and the others went upstairs to shower and get hot for the party. This was a beach party so they expected to wear their bathing suits with shorts or a skirt or something. When she returned she looked gorgeous, but Puck remembered something from earlier in the week.

"Didn't you say you bought something special for tonight?" he asked her.

"I did, for later. I'm going to change into it later," she told him.

He smirked because he was sure that meant she bought some new sexy lingerie for him, and that was fucking hot.

She smiled up at him and kissed him.

"What are we drinking tonight?" she asked.

"We have just about everything… margarita mix, Jack Daniels, Rum, Tequila, Schnapps, and beer. Do you want me to make you a strawberry margarita?"

"Mmmm, I do," she answered and smiled remembering their encounter with strawberries from yesterday.

He saw her smile and licked his lips, pulling her in close. "Maybe I'll try a little strawberry margarita off you later. Do we have any whipped cream?"

She flushed red, and her whole body warmed at his words and her memories.

Mike and Matt ran out for more ice, and the girls started putting out food. Finn set up the music, and they started rocking it a little and dancing around, mixing drinks and snacking as they waited for their guests. It wasn't long before people started showing up, including friends of Mercedes and Kurt. Kurt's friend was quite hot. He was pretty masculine, and surprisingly good looking. Mercedes' boyfriend was a really hot black guy with abs that made Puck envious. His guns were amazing too. Puck made it a point not to stand next to him after meeting him, but he did take off his shirt.

He and Rachel were just hanging out sipping their drinks and chatting with their friends. He was having a great time and loved it that she didn't have to hang on him at the party. She wandered off with Mercedes and that group of friends, but when he noticed a guy playfully put his arm around her, he pulled her away and mentioned something about needing "his girl".

"Jealous, much?" she asked.

"Babe, it's just that these guys are strangers. They don't know you belong to the Puckerone. 'S important to let them know to keep their effing hands off."

He kissed her, and she giggled then sipped her drink more.

"Slow down, babe, we don't want you sick. REMEMBER?" He looked at her pointedly, so she would remember her terrible hangover and vomiting from earlier this week.

"Wanna go fool around?" he asked her.

She giggled, as if he were joking.

"Babe, I mean it. Everyone's down here, distracted. We could sneak upstairs to make us feel better and still come back down here to enjoy the party."

"Noah, you know perfectly well that once I climb into your bed I am not going to want to get out." She tossed her hair and walked away.

Damn. He went hard just thinking about that.

At 10:00 he got a call from Mr. Schue, so he stepped out front to answer it.

"How's it going, Mr. Schue."

"Puck, it's going great. In fact, we just won a prize, and we're going to, we'll be back MUCH later than I had planned. How's everything going there?"

" 'S good here, Mr. Schue. You guys have a great time. We'll see you later tonight."

"Actually, Puck, I was hoping you could convince everyone to go to bed early tonight because we'll be on the road all day tomorrow. We might not be home yet, but could you guys all get to bed by 11:00?"

The dirty bastard, he wasn't going to come back, and he wasn't even fucking telling him? What a fucked up chaperone he was!

"I think I can try to get everyone to bed by 11, Mr. Schue."

"Great. Have a good night."

"You too, Mr. Schue. You and Ms. Pillsbury have a lot of fun."

"We will, Puck. We will."

He went over to the music and played the theme song "Don't Stop Believin'" so the others would know they were all clear with Mr. Schue. The guys all met in the kitchen for a victory shot. The girls seemed to be congregating on the deck.

He went out there to find his girl and make out with her a while. When she pulled away he and Chang went to do some more shots, and then they started watching an impromptu game of beer pong on the deck. He was pretty into it when he noticed the girls heading upstairs- all of them. What the hell? He shot Rachel an inquiring look, but she just bit her lip and went upstairs.

When the girls returned, about 20 minutes later, he saw that they had all changed clothes and were wearing… costumes. These costumes were familiar… SHIT! They were all wearing costumes that the strippers from the club were wearing. Rachel had on a sexy ass police girl with a short skirt costume. Santana was wearing a cowgirl outfit, which was super ironic as she loved to play cowgirl. Brittany was wearing a school-girl outfit, it could have been Rachel's old former clothing, but it was pretty spectacular on Brittany who never wore that kind of thing. Tina was playing it up as naughty nurse, and Mercedes was in a cat suit. Quinn was wearing a French maid's uniform. It was fucking hot, except he was a little worried about the girls' plan as they made their way over to the music and he watched Santana switch out to her IPOD and the striptease music started.

He stalked over to Rachel, but she was on the run and her dancer's instincts were good. Plus a big crowd had drawn around the girls. The music stopped, Rachel grabbed the microphone and glaring at him a little, she announced that the girls had planned a special _performance _for them that evening.

Puck saw red fast. His eyes were steaming green and he was pretty sure smoke was coming out of his ears. If she took off her fucking clothes in front of this crowd, it was going to be a whole lot uglier than the wet t-shirt contest. He was steamed. He'd made his feelings on this matter pretty damn clear, and she continued to push his buttons.

The music started again and all the girls danced around the crowd removing the pieces of their costumes. When Rachel came near him, he grabbed her by the arm and said simply, "Don't, Rach."

She hesitated and looked at him. She bit her lip.

"It's just a performance," she said to him.

He looked at her, and she started undoing the buttons on her top.

With that, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and headed up 3 fucking flights of stairs to his room. He locked the door behind them and set her down.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked angrily.

"I'm proving my point to you that a strip bar is more than a performance. If it's not okay for me to do, then you shouldn't be doing it either!" She flashed angry eyes at him and went for the door.

He took a step closer to her, and she paused.

"Rachel, did I not make myself clear with the wet t-shirt contest? I don't want anyone looking at you but me. I love you, babe. It was NOT my idea to go to the strip joint, but I had to go because of the guys. You are CHOOSING to do this. You're making a choice to do something to make me angry. Why do you want to fight on our last day of vacation, babe?"

He pulled her to him and nuzzled her neck with sweet kisses. She melted a little, but she pushed him away and continued her earlier rant.

"Noah, you seem to think that we have two different sets of rules. THIS was not my idea either, but the girls insisted we prove a point to you boys. You need to understand that you have to put my feelings first and sometimes you might not appear the badass you want to be."

"Baby, they already think I'm a pussy because of you." He kissed her mouth slowly and ran his tongue along hers.

"Then it shouldn't have been a problem to say no, Noah."

He whined a little. "But, babe, I didn't even fucking like it."

She pursed her lips at him. You didn't like it? That's your fucking excuse?" she shouted.

His eyes half-closed with desire. There was something inherently sexy about Rachel Berry saying "fucking".

"Babe, you said 'fucking'. 'S so hot."

She pushed him down onto his bed and said, "We'll see how much you like it."

She proceeded to do a little dance around him, pulling off the rest of her costume. Thank fuck she was wearing a bathing suit underneath so he knew she wasn't planning on bringing out the girls downstairs for everyone to see. She eventually took off her top for him and danced over him just like a fucking lap dance- insisting that he not touch her. When she was over him in just her skimpy bikini bottoms, she reached down to feel the hard proof of his arousal.

"Didn't fucking like it?" she shouted and hopped off the bed and headed for the door.

He jumped up and grabbed for her as he put an arm out to push the door shut.

"Rachel, that doesn't fucking count. This was YOU- not some skanky old broad stripping for cash in a cheesy bar. YOU make me hard with your clothes on. It's different, babe. I love you, and I'll have memories of that little dance in my spank bank for years, but these two things are completely different."

He reached for her mouth and kissed her. He reached down to tweak her nipples.

" 'Sides," he continued, "unless I'm wrong on MY guess, you're pretty fucking turned on too."

With that, he reached between her legs to find her soaking center.

"See, babe. You loved dancing for me. You loved turning me on because you knew I was going to make love to you and make you scream out my name until our party guests get jealous and go home. You know you want me, babe. Just like I want you."

He thrust a thumb up into her and used the rest of his hand to put pressure on her clit. She was squirming, and he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her out on the bed and kissed her hard, demandingly, until she started to grind down on his hand. Then he took his hand away and pressed his mouth to her, using his tongue to slide up and down and stroke her clit. She was panting and when he pulled away to tell her he loved her, she grabbed at his ears to push his face back where he belonged.

"Careful, babe. We don't have time for a trip to the ER to reattach my ears!" he smirked and went back to her business.

She screamed out his name and he continued to lap up her juices.

"Fuck me, Noah. Fuck me now."

He didn't dare not let her have her way, so he flipped her to her tummy and pulled her up on her hands and knees. They'd never done this, so she seemed nervous, but when he entered her, she felt the way he rubbed against her g-spot perfectly and started moaning. He thrust deep into her, deep and hard. Their pace got faster and he felt her tighten around him. He let himself go too, and they fell back on the bed in a sweaty mess.

"Rachel, I love you. You're the best stripper I've ever seen, but I don't want you taking off your clothes for anyone but me." He pulled her on top of him and started kissing her again.

They fell asleep upstairs with the music still playing and the party continuing below them. They never let Finn into the room and could care less where he ended up sleeping with Santana. This was their last night, and they wanted to be together all night. She woke him up for round two about 1:00, and he woke her up again at 4:00.

At 6:00, they got up to shower which resulted in more almost activities, but Puck actually cried off exhaustion. She teased him that he wasn't "up" for more Berry, but he just smirked and told her they could go again, he just wasn't going to get her off this time.

They went downstairs and started to clean up the HUGE mess. Matt, Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn were all passed out in the living room. They headed for the shower or helped to clean up immediately. Nobody wanted to have their chaperones come home to this.

The others were all up shortly, and nobody was too hungover. They cleaned up quickly and got the garbage up to the dumpsters.

At 8:00 Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury came into the house, hand-in-hand, smiles plastered all over their faces.

"Well," Mr. Schue said, embarrassed that everyone caught them, "Ms. Pillsbury and I won a casino package, so we just went gambling all night. Sorry we didn't tell you, but we didn't want things to get out of hand."

"Everything's good here, Mr. Schue. Did you win?"

Will smiled and said, "A little."

"How about you, Ms. Pillsbury? Did you win?"

"I won!" she announced smiling up at Mr. Schue.

VOMIT. Puck couldn't believe how fucking sick this shit was. They were supposed to be the adults. He looked at Rachel, who was smirking at them.

"You must be tired, Mr. Schue," he said. "I mean, you've been up all night and all."

"Actually, Puck, I'm exhausted. I'm completely exhausted so I will have to have someone else start the drive home. Let's pack up and get ready." He looked at Puck closer. "Puck, what happened to your ear? That looks awful! There's like big claw marks on it. Did you get attacked by a cat?"

He looked at Rachel. "It's nothing, Mr. Schue. It's nothing."

She flushed red, and he smirked at her.

END- This is it for this story. I'm trying to decide if I should attempt another humorous story or if I need to do the popular angst stories. What do you think?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm planning to write more humorous/romance stories but may try an angst/romance as well as they seem to be so popular. Sorry about the confusion on the last chapter. I thought I loaded it after midnight, but it could be a time zone thing.

Thanks to my reviewers/favoriters/alerters. This couple may continue after graduation. I just like where they are as a couple…


End file.
